This proposal represents a continuation and expansion of efforts by California State University Dominguez Hills (CSUDH) that are designed specifically to ensure the transition of underrepresented minority students in the sciences from Compton and El Camino Community Colleges to a four-year institution. As a result of these efforts, the attainment of a baccalaureate degree in the sciences is then facilitated. The emphasis of these efforts is the personal attention that is provided in research opportunities as well as other activities within a nurturing environment at CSUDH and Harbor UCLA Research and Education Institute (REI). The programmatic goals that have been established to accomplish these aims include: 1) research experiences, 2) research presentations, 3) participation in scientific meetings, 4) academic enrichment activities, 5) immersion in a supportive "community of scholars", 6) guaranteed admissions to CSUDH, and 7) financial aid information and assistance. These goals are then measured relative to the historical and existing data for admissions, retention and performance of these students. By successfully providing the personalized support of these community college students in their quest for continued education, the attainment of the baccalaureate degree is enhanced as a first step in the process of training more minorities for the next generation of scientists.